The Fantastic 4 & RMR
by Lavender Angel-96
Summary: What would happen if Reed had a 6-year-old niece and he was raising her? How would that change the Fantastic 4? How will Reed explain that she's not his daughter to Sue and Johnny? What will change from Rachel being there? Find out and see.
1. Chapter 1: The Ending of the Old Life

This takes place 2 and half years after Reed and Sue breakup. But, Rachel was born before they got together. In my fanfic when Sue and Johnny find out she's 6. Rachel Alexander Richards was born December 5, 1999 by Reeds older sister Heather Richards who was six years older than Reed. Reed didn't tell anyone about rachel because his sister moved and she didn't want anyone to know. Reed didn't know about Rachel til 3 weeks before Sue broke up with him. And I will only add details of how it works for now until the hospital scene where it will be made up and maybe a little truth full scene, but I don't have the script so we'll see. And my time line/ when they go into space maybe different along with the whole fanfic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: **I DDDDDDOOOOOOOO NOT OWN THE "FANTASTIC FOUR", ONLY WROTE THIS FANFIC.**

**It stars before Reed and Ben go to see Victor & 3 Weeks before the trip to space**

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy let's play!," said Rachel.

But Reed says, "Sorry baby Daddy has to go with Uncle Ben to see if he can go to space and test his theory, but once I get back I'll play with you all you want. So, wait here and don't leave the building until I get back. Okay."

Rachel Says, " Okay, but when you get back you have to help me pack for camp."

"That's only fair, so okay, Bye, " Reed says.

**Skips to three weeks later/Day of the launch**

Reed and Ben unpack gear into lockers. Suddenly -

Johnny says, "Captain on the bridge!" Ben goes to attention on reflex: Johnny snaps a picture with a digital camera. Then advances, as Ben realizes who it is...

Johnny then says, "Digital camera: $254. Memory stick: $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's grill when he finds out he's your junior officer: _priceless_."

Ben eyeballs Johnny, suddenly reaches up as if to grab him. Johnny flinches. But Ben just reaches for Johnny's zipper, adjusts his uniform.

Ben responds, " I can handle the ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or playing Vegas in these suits. Who the hell came up with them?"

Sue says, "Victor did."

Sue enters, wearing her blue, wetsuit-like uniform, carrying a stack of flightsuits. She hands them out to the guys.

Then Sue says, "The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your individual needs to -"

Johnny says, " Keep the hot side hot, and the cool side cool!"

Reed exclaims, "Wow. Fantastic."

Reed stares at Sue in the skintight outfit. She wonders, maybe hopes - is he _actually_ checking her out?

Reed says, "Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this."

Sue responds, "Great minds think alike."

Victor says, "Guess some think faster than others."

Victor enters, wearing his custom-tailored flightsuit.

Victor says, "I hired Armani to design the pattern. These colors will look great on camera."

A door opens. Leonard enters, in a sharp suit.

Leonard says, "They're ready for you, sir."

Victor says, "Showtime."

The space station in the distance, rotating in orbit above Earth. The shuttle eases in and docks. Victor and Sue lead the others into the command center.

Johnny says in a dad voice to Ben, "If you behave, maybe next time daddy'll let you drive."

Ben responds, "Keep talking, there won't be a next time."

Reed is focused on the earth.

Sue says, "Long way from the projection booth at the Hayden Planetarium, isn't it?"

Reed turns towards her - a little stunned that she would bring that up. _It's the first time she's been nice to him so far_. He smiles, gently, hesitantly, always hesitant with Sue.

Reed responds, "Yes. Yes it is."

Johnny and Ben exchange a look. Reed keeps looking at the stars, eyes wide, like a little kid. They enter the nerve center of the space station. Victor goes to a computer console on the observation deck below. The windows are closed, so there's nothing to observe.

Victor says to the ground;via comm-link, "Leonard, how's the feed?"

Leonard says, "Recording, sir. We see you perfectly."

Victor glances at a camera mounted into the console.

Sue says, "We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here."

Ben asks, "Is it safe?"

Reed responds, "The shields on the station should protect us."

"Should?" ,Ben questions.

Victor asks, "What's wrong, Ben? Eighty-million dollars worth of equipment not enough for you?"

Ben turns to Victor. A little tension. Reed cuts it:

Reed says to Ben, "Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready, Ben."

Victor keeps his eyes on Ben.

Victor asks, "So you still do all the heavy lifting?"

Victor gives a friendly smile, patting Reed.

Victor says to Reed, "Maybe you should have stayed back in the lab. Field work never suited you."

Reed doesn't defend himself. Ben steps up.

Ben responds to Victor, "He does the talking. I do the walking. Got it?"

Victor holds tight to his smile. He nods, condescending.

Victor says, "Got it. So take a walk, Ben...I'm going to borrow Susan for a second."

Reed says, "Sure."

Ben and Johnny read his in air lock with Ben and Johnny Ben preps for a space walk, putting on a helmet and boots. Johnny unloads a set of clear sample boxes off of a cart, each containing a variety of plants.

Johnny says to Ben, "Please tell me your dawg's not trying to rekindle things with my sister."

Ben responds, "Course not. Strictly business."

Johnny says, "Yeah, well, his eyes say different."

Ben says to Johnny, "Hey, two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either."

Johnny says to Ben, "Let's see: you got Victor, stud of the year, more coin than God? Or Reed, the world's dumbest smart guy worth less than a postage stamp. Hmmm, it's a toss-up."

Ben says, "Put your tiny little mind at ease."

Johnny says, "Don't you wander off, boy."

Johnny steps out of the air-lock and shuts the door. He looks through a small window to see Ben give the thumbs up. The airlock door opens, and Ben gracefully steps into space.

At the same time on the observation deck, Sue descends the stairs at Victor's behest. Joins him.

Victor says to Sue, "Surprised I agreed to Reed's proposal?"

Sue responds, "I understand the _business_ reasons."

Victor says, "Well, when you're looking at your future, it never hurts to find closure about the past."

Sue's eyes narrow.

Sue says, "What is this about...?"

Victor says, "Susan, every man dreams that he'll meet some woman he can give the world to."'

He presses a button and the observation deck's outer windows open up, revealing a spectacular, romantic view of the earth.

Victor then says, "In my case, it's not just a metaphor."

While she stares out the window, Victor reaches into a pocket, revealing a ring box. Sue looks unsettled.

At the same time in the nearby corridor,Reed checks data on a work station, set on a wall. The results of his calculations are not what he expected... He sees WIND VELOCITY digits rise. He does a double-take when he sees the readout: EVENT THRESHOLD, T-MINUS 10:00.

Reed says, "No...no...impossible. It's...too fast."

On the observation deck at the same time, behind his back, Victor holds the ring box in hand.

Victor says to Sue, "You've been with me two years now."

Sue doesn't know where this is going. She treads lightly.

"It's been a good two years, Victor... The company's accomplished so much", says Sue.

Victor responds, "Right, of course, the company... But you see, I've come to realize all the accomplishments in the world mean nothing without someone to share them with -"

Sue says, "Uh, Victor, I hope I haven't done something to make you think..."

Victor says, "Sue, I've lived my life unafraid of taking big steps. And this is the biggest step yet. If it helps, think of this as a promotion. A merger of sorts... (getting closer) Four little words that can change our lives..."

He is about to spring the ring on her. She looks like a deer in headlights. She opens her mouth, and...WHAM! Doors slam open. Reed rushes into the room.

Reed exlcaims surprised, worried and shocked, "The cloud is accelerating!"

Victor quickly puts the ring back in his pocket.

Reed say, "I don't know what happened."

Sue quickly moves to a nearby control panel to verify Reed's claim. Starts punching buttons. Confirms Reed's findings with a nod. Victor hardens, in control.

Reed says, "We've got minutes until it hits, not hours...Victor, that storm's deadly - the radiation's lethal. We need to abort."

Victor says, "Get a grip. Reed. We didn't come all this way to lose our nerve at the first little glitch. Just close the shields..."

Reed responds, "Ben's still out there -"

Victor says, "So reel him in. But we came here to do a job. So let's do it. Quickly."

In space moments later, Ben is carefully arranging sample boxes of plants.

Reed says into the radio, "Ben, we need you back inside."

Ben turns to see Reed and Johnny staring from a window.

Ben responds into the radio, "I ain't done arranging your flowers, egghead."

Reed says into the radio, "Ben. This is serious. Turn around."

Ben sees Johnny motioning for Ben to look behind him. Ben turns and sees: The cosmic storm, rumbling toward the station. Not close, but not far. That gets Ben's attention.

Ben responds into the radio, "Roger that, on my way."

He turns back towards the ship. Behind him, the storm grows.

In the command center at the same time,Victor rushes into the room, looks at the monitors. Sees the others near the airlock on one screen, and the approaching cloud on another. Anxiety creeps across his face. Automated voice event threshold in two minutes.

At the airlock door at the same time, Reed and Johnny stand by the airlock, waiting for Ben. They heard the automated voice. It panics Reed.

Reed says loudly, "Come on, Ben, come on..."

Victor says into the radio, "Reed, we're running out of time."

In outer space moments later, A wake of turbulence from the cloud hits Ben, making it harder to maneuver. The cloud's tendrils snake toward him.

But, at the airlock door at the same time, They can see Ben outside the window, still twenty yards away. The entire corridor rumbles. Lights flicker and spark. They watch helplessly.

At the same time in the command center/observation deck, Sue watches the monitor, also helpless.

Sue says, "Johnny... Reed..."

Victor, annoyed by the indecisiveness, marches right up to Sue. Practically shoves her aside as he hits the intercom.

Victor says to Reed, "Reed, you need to get up here so we can close the shields! Now!"

Sue glares at Victor. His lack of compassion shocks her.

Reed says into the radio, "Not until Ben is back inside!"

Victor says back, "It's too late for him, and soon it'll be too late for all of us."

Victor doesn't bother to wait for a response. He takes over the console, punching keys.

Sue asks, "What are you doing?"

Victor responds, "Raising the shields."

Sue says, "You can't leave them out there."

Sue glares with as much contempt as her face can muster.

Victor says, "Watch me. Reed had his chance. You can't help them any more than I can."

Beat. She takes a step toward the door. Not sure what to do.

Sue says back, "I can try."

With one final glare, she bolts from the room. At the airlock door at the same time, Reed bites his lip. Thinks. He decides.

Reed says to Johnny, "Victor's right. Johnny, get to the command center. Close the shields."

Johnny asks, "What about you?"

One look from Reed tells Johnny, he won't leave without Ben. Johnny eyes Ben, steels his courage. He's not going either.

Johnny says to Ben, "Come on big guy, you can do it!"

In the command center, Victor watches the shields slide down. Alone. An island. Automated voice event threshold in thirty seconds. On the corridor at the same time, Sue races down the hall. Not panicked. With determination.

In space at the airlock, The exterior air lock door slides open. In agonizing, weightless slow motion Ben reaches to haul himself inside. The leading edge of the cloud hits: Ben is pelted by a hissing mass of space dust, splattering his suit with orange stains. Larger particles, small pellets, pepper him. Ben hauls himself in the last few feet by pulling on his tether.

At the air lock/ command center automated voice event threshold in ten seconds. TEN... Johnny punches controls to close the exterior airlock door... Reed opens a first aid kit, grabs a thermo-elastic blanket...

At the command center/observation deck at the same time clutching the diamond ring, Victor stands defiantly. Showing absolutely no concern for the others. Interested only in the event itself. Lights and equipment fall, crashing around him. A control panel explodes in Victor's face. He jumps back, and into the falling equipment. Collapses under the weight. At the same time at air lock, Sue rounds a corner, sees Reed and Johnny.

Sue says loudly, "Johnny! Reed!"

Automated voice five...foooouuur... slow motion: everyone frozen in position as: - Johnny is hit with sparks of flame from a control panel. - Reed reaches out for Ben and the airlock door. - vapor stream pours down on Sue from a blown gasket. - The space dust burns into Ben's skin. slow motion: Just before the exterior air-lock door closes, a single particle zips through the narrowing gap and hits Ben in the back, ripping through his suit. The exterior door shuts and seals. The station loses all power. Darkness.

As quickly as it came, the cloud passes on and whirls away, leaving the space station intact. Power quietly flickers on. Silence. Time resumes. All four pick up exactly where they left off, unaware of anything that just happened to them.

Inside the command center, Victor emerges from the rubble. He stands, checks his body. A few scrapes, nothing serious. A thin, throbbing cut on his head. He touches the wound, but it is not bleeding.

At air lock Reed and Johnny scramble to open the interior air lock door. Sue joins them, as they pull Ben in. They try to remove his helmet. We don't see his face, but he's clearly unconscious.

Reed says, "He's not responsive -"

Johnny, "Ben! Ben!"


	2. Chapter 2: Really Bad Shrimp

In a Von Doom Compound Hostital Room.

Johnny's voice, "Ben, wake up! Wake up!"

Ben's POV

The blurry image of Johnny comes slowly into focus, standing beside a hospital bed.

Ben asks, "Where...where am I?"

Johnny says, "Back on Earth. Victor's medical facility... We're in quarantine."

Ben then asks, "Reed? ... Sue?"

"They're fine. Everybody _else_...is fine.", responds Johnny.

Johnny looks away, as if he can't bear to lay eyes on him.

"What's wrong with me?", Ben asked.

"I swear to you they've done everything humanly possible. The best plastic surgeons in the world, Ben. You had the best -", Johnny says.

Ben says, "Give me a mirror..."

Johnny picks up a hand mirror on the bed table before Ben can reach it, reluctant to give it to him.

Johnny responds, "They said that's not such a good idea, the shock alone could -"

"Give me the god damn mirror!", Ben exclaims.

Ben grabs it from him. Then slowly raises it to look and see that...except for some serious stubble, Ben's totally normal.

"Unfortunately" , Johnny says, "the doctors just couldn't do anything to fix your face!"

He cackles as he heads for the door. Ben heaves the mirror at him, breaking it into hundreds of pieces. He turns to the side-table, and grabs that picture of Debbie. It calms him.

Ben's POV over

In the Von Doom Compound Hospital corridor/ Sue's walks down the hall. His hair is graying at the temples. He passes Johnny, who is smiling, still enjoying his joke on Ben. Johnny slows, looking at Reed's hair.

Johnny says to Reed, "Nice 'do. Going for the "grandpa" look?"

Reed passes a mirror, slowing, seeing his gray hairs. He keeps going. He passes a partially open door. He stops when he catches a glimpse of Sue asleep in bed. He sees a vase of flowers. He grabs a couple lilies, and enters. But Reed sees...the room is already filled with expensive flowers. All from Victor. Reed is trumped once again. A doctor writes on Sue's chart.

**Skip Victor's inerview**

Reed mutes the television.

Reed asks the doctor, "How's she doing?"

The Doctor responds, "Stable. Vitals are strong."

Reed takes the clipboard, looks for himself.

Reed reads out loud, "Blood panels show no irradiation. Good. You'll step up this protocol, every -"

The Doctor says, "Four hours. We know what we're doing... One more day of observation, then you're all cleared."

The Doctor takes his clipboard, and walks out. Reed steps to Sue, with the drooping flowers in his hand.

Quietly Reed says, " Sue...I want to tell you...I'm..."

Whoosh. A nurse rolls in with a tray bearing ten more extravagant bouquets. Reed looks resigned. He walks out.

Reed says to the nurse, "She's allergic to orchids. Put that _Amaryllis Apapathos_ by her bed. The African lilies? They're her favorites."

Reed exits, dropping his two wilted lilies into the trash. Sue opens one eye, as the big lilies land by the bed.

In the Von Doom Compound Hospitalwith Johnny, A nurse wheels a testing station into Johnny's room. He's stripped down to Calvins, changing into a ski outfit.

"And where do we think we're going?", The nurse asked Johnny.

Johnny responds, " I don't know if "we've" noticed, but the sickest runs this side of the Alps are _right outside that window_ -"

The nurse says back, "I've noticed... But doctor's orders, you're not allowed to leave until we -"

So, Johnny says, "Finish the tests, I know - could you give me a hand with this zipper?"

"You know this is not a ski resort.", The nurse says.

Johnny says, "Not yet."

Johnny opens the cardboard box, revealing a colorful fiberglass object the size of a briefcase. In the blink of an eye, he unfolds it into a long snowboard.

Johnny says, "Luckily grandma still sends care packages."

The nurse pops a thermometer in his mouth to shut him up.

The nurse nurse says, "You are trouble."

Johnny says with a thermometer in his mouth, "Brubbles my Triddle Name."

They both pay more attention to his zipper than the digital read-out: it runs right up past 98.6, then accelerates fast.

The sexy nurse says, "You're hot!"

Johnny then replies, "So are you!"

The nurse says, "I mean, you feel a little feverish."

Johnny says, "I've never felt better in my life. When do you get off work?"

The nurse answers, "My shift ends at four, but I couldn't -"

Johnny says, "Meet me at 4:01, top of the run. That'll give you a minute to freshen up."

He hands her the thermometer, a quick kiss and he's out the door. The machine beeps: Johnny's temperature is 209 DEGREES.

On the Von Doom Compound Hospital Patio, Ben finds Reed on a patio with a panoramic view. Reed works at a laptop computer.

"How long was I out?", Ben asked.

Reed replies, "Three days. I was worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Solid.", Ben says.

Ben can see Reed doesn't look too solid.

"How you doing?", Ben asks Reed.

Reed shakes his head, looking back at his screen.

Reed says, "I don't know. I just keep going over and over the numbers."

Ben says, "Reed. Even you can't compute every little thing."

"I should have done more, run more tests -", Reed says.

Ben gets closer, pushing down Reed's computer screen.

Ben replies, "It was a freak of nature. Last I checked, you don't have a crystal ball. Let it go."

Reed considers. But he can't let it go. He opens his computer back up, returning to work. Ben shakes his head, looks out at the view. His eyes catch on something, wheels turning.

Bee says, "You go through something like this, makes you appreciate having the right woman in your life."

Reed says, "Yeah, you and Debbie and perfect -"

"Reed", Ben say, "I'm not talking about Debbie."

Reed follows Ben's eyes to a lower level patio: Sue.

Reed says shocked, "What? Come on. She's got a good thing with Victor -"

"I'm sorry", Ben says, "did that cosmic-bath loosen your screws?"

"He's smart, powerful, successful -", Reed says.

"Well maybe you should date him.", Ben says interrupting Reed.

Reed looks at Ben, resigned.

Reed says, "Ben. He'll give her the life she deserves. She ended up with the right guy. Things worked out for the best. Ben, I'm going to call Rachel to see how she's doing. She's probably worried and I don't want to get in trouble with her for not tellling her anything."

"Well, tell Raych I said hello and I can't wait to eat her chocolate cookies when we get back.", said Ben.

Reed steps away. Ben stands alone, an idea sparking.

"Do I have to do everything myself?", Ben sasked to himself.

Skips past Johnny & the nurse skiing/past Victor arranging his dinner with Sue

In the Von Doom Compound Dining Hall during the late afternoon, two dozen EMPLOYEES sit and eat. Others serve themselves at the buffet. Ben and Sue walking into the dining hall -

Sue says, "I can only stay for one drink, Ben. I've got to meet with Victor."

Ben replies, "Wouldn't want to keep Vic waiting."

They turn a corner and find Reed, entering by another door.

"Reed, what are you doing here?", Ben asks, but before he can answer Be says, "Great, why don't you join us?"

He quickly shepherds the two of them toward a quiet table. Ben's stomach growls; so loud that they all can hear it.

Ben says hungrily, "God, I'm starving. Gonna hit the buffet."

Ben's stomach growls again, even louder this time.

In The Von Doom Compound Dining Hall , but now it's evening time and the sun is long gone, and so are most of the diners. The room is darker, more romantic. Ben finishes the last shrimp on his plate, pushes it away, belches prodigiously.

Ben says politely, "Pardon me..."

Sue and Reed stare at him. Ben's stomach growls _again_.

"Are you alright?", Reed asked concerned.

"I think I need to lie down. Bad shrimp.", Ben replies.

This was Ben's plan, but he _really_ isn't feeling well, unsteady when he walks away. He looks down at his stomach.

"Really bad shrimp", Ben says to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: New Discoveries & Ben

From the angle of the fireplace Sue looks gorgeous in the light thought Reed, but doesn't know where to start with this woman.  
>"Feeling better?", Reed asked.<br>"Yes, thanks", Sue said.  
>"That's good. That's uh...good", Reed responded.<br>Sue says, "You always had a way with words. (an awkward pause)I should be getting back."  
>Sue gets up to leave. Exasperated, Reed tries to think of something, anything, to say.<br>"I'm really happy for you and Victor", Reed says to Sue.  
>She slows down, looking at him. She was hoping for more.<br>Sue repeats, "You're happy for me and Victor."  
>Reed says, "I can tell you guys are enjoying what was the best part of our relationship - "<br>Sue questioned, "Which was?"  
>"Passion -", Reed said.<br>We see surprise on Sue's face, and...  
>"For science", Reed finished.<br>Sue then said frustrated, " You are such a dork, Reed... You never got it and never will unless it's explained to you in quantum physics."  
>As if triggered by her emotion, the fireplace light around her bends. The flames flicker in a ghostly breeze.<br>"What? What did I say?", Reed asked.  
>She looks more disappointed than angry.<br>Sue says disappointed, "It's never what you say. It's what you don't say. What you don't do..."  
>She lets that hang. A lot of history here. Quiet, hurt - she wants Reed to fight for her, to show some emotion.<br>Reed starts to say, "I...I...I just wanted to -."  
>As Sue's emotions swirl, she slowly...disappears.<br>"It's been two and a half years, and all you can say is you're happy for me and some other guy... (standing up, hurt) You know, Victor may be a lot of things, but at least he's not afraid to fight for what he wants... (Reed looks down) And it's nice to be wanted be heard...seen...Reed, look at me." Sue says.  
>He looks up...but all that's left of her is the blush on her cheek and her bewitching eyes. He drops his fork, shocked.<br>"Uh, Sue...? I can't.", Reed says.  
>"What? What do you mean you -", asked Sue.<br>"Sue...look at your hands.", said Reed.  
>She raises her hands, but we don't see them. We only see a medical waistband...floating. Her watch...floating. Her clothes appear to be suspended in mid-air. Sue is invisible. She shrieks and gets up - knocking a glass off the table...The glass flies off the table, tumbling... Reed instinctively reaches for the bottle: his arm stretches two feet out of his sleeve - grabs it just before it hits - Then snaps back into place. Reed stares at his arm in disbelief. Sue's eyes widen as well. The rest of Sue reappears. They look at each other: mutual alarm.<br>"You guys will not believe what just happened!", exclaimed Johnny.  
>They look up to see Johnny in the doorway, naked except for the nurse's pink parka wrapped around his midsection. In the Von Doom Compound - hallway - early evening double doors burst open. Reed, Sue, and Johnny urgently walk.<br>"It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our DNA.", Sue says.  
>Reed responds with, "Let's not jump to conclusions, we need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap."<br>Reed glances over his shoulder. He stares. Sue follows his gaze to see: Johnny's fingertips are on fire. He snaps his fingers. They go out. He's totally unharmed.  
>"Now what is up with that?", Johnny says to Reed.<br>"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA.", Reed says.  
>"Cool. What'd it do to you guys?" Johnny asks.<br>"Apparently I can disappear.", Sue says.  
>"Please tell me you go silent too.". Johnny said.<br>Only one thing on Reed's mind -  
>"We have to find Ben.", Reed says. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4: Ben's Going Home

In the Von Doom Compound outside Ben's room in the early evening Johnny snaps his fingers - which generate small explosive bursts of flame. He turns it on and off, like the "clapper."

Johnny repaetingly says, "Flame on, flame off. Flame on, flame off -"

"Johnny.", Sue says to.

He does it again. Flame on, flame off.

"Stop it.", Sue says.

Johnny says, "Okay, mom."

Reed's about to knock on Ben's door when he hears the banging, moaning and pleading inside. Johnny smiles.

"Oh, you dawg you. Better not be my nurse!", Johnny says.

In the Von Doom Compound at Ben's room in the early evening.

"Ben, are you there?', Reed asked.

A creepy rippling movement begins beneath the sheet and gradually intensifies, reflected in the fabric's surface: the contours of Ben's body are changing, inflating, growing rough and craggy, sound of grinding heavy rocks.

"Open up Ben, we need to talk.", Sue asks.

It all stops. A beat, then all four legs of the bed give way and it crashes to the floor. Under the covers, he groans in pain, and his voice is deeper, gravely, but definitely clear.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", Ben yells.

In the Von Doom Compound outside Ben's room early evening, Reed decides they can't wait any longer. He kneels to the floor. He concentrates, not sure if it will work... Suddenly, his arm stretches, thin enough to creep under the doorjamb. Reed's arm wriggles under the door. It bends upward, swiping clumsily, until it finally grabs the knob. Rubbery fingers find the latch and unlock the door. Reed focuses, and pulls. His arm snakes out from under the door and snaps back into place. His flesh and bones reforming before their eyes. Johnny stares at Reed.

"Ewwwwwwww. That is disgusting.", Johhny says.

They hear a tremendous smash from inside the open the door. The room is trashed. Every stick of furniture smashed to splinters.

"...Ben?", Reed asks.

Their eyes adjust; there's a huge hole where the window used to be. They rush to it. Looking out they see something large in the distance, running away.

Johnny asks surprised, "What is that _thing_?"

"I think that thing is Ben.", Sue says.

Reed looks out, emotions roiling. Is that his best friend...? Suddenly, Victor comes around the corner.

"What's going on?", Victor asked.

"Victor, are you feeling alright?" Sue asked.

He considers, but never shows weakness. He nods.

"Just a little banged up. A couple scrapes. Why?", Victor asks.

"Ben did this.", Reed says.

"Ben did this?", Victor asked surprised.

Reed says, "He's had some kind of...reaction to exposure from the cloud. And he's not the only one.", still in shock.

"We need to find him.", Sue says concerned.

Victor redirects his attention to Sue.

"Victor, I'm sorry I -", Sue tries to apologies.

Victor says coldly, "Just find him."

Victor strides off, leaving the others.

"Anybody know where the big guy's going?", Johnny finally asked.

Reed knowing exactly where Ben is going says, "He's going home."


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You, Debbie

At a pay phone during the night a huge figure is huddled in shadow. It's Ben.

Close on: The dial pad. Big fingers try to push keys but they're too large. Ben tries for a few seconds, getting more and more frustrated. He manages to press "0" with his pinky.

"Hello, Operator?" , Ben says into the pay phone.

Ben looks up the street, into the 2nd story window of a modest, working-class home. His eyes go soft when he sees Debbie grab the phone.

"Deb... It's me. I need you to step out front.", Ben says.

"Out front? You home, baby? I got a surprise for you.", Debbie says happily.

He blinks hard. Sad, dark.

Ben then says saddly, "I got a surprise for you too."

So, Debbie steps out of a Brooklyn house. There is 'Welcome Home' sign over the door. She looks out. The wind blows softly. Something shifts in the darkness. Debbie pulls her robe tighter.

"Ben?", Debbie asks bring to find him.

"Don't come any closer for a sec. This is gonna be kind of a shock... You remember when we said together forever no matter what?", Ben says hoping Debbie won't be scared and not want to have anyting to do with him.

"Baby, you're scaring me.", Debbie says.

A hanging moment. And Ben...steps into the light, where we see him for the first time: he's huge, easily twice the size he once was, and an orange rocky surface covers his entire body. Debbie sees him. Fear washes over her, not sure what to think. He reaches out, a little tentative. She flinches back.

"Oh my G-g-g. What did you...do to Ben?", Debbie asks scared.

"Deb, it's me. It's still me.", Ben tries to explain.

He reaches out. She recoils. It's too much for her. Tears swell in her eyes. Covering her mouth, she backs away. He takes a step closer. She backs away faster, tripping over her robe, falling into the street. A car screeches to a halt. Ben instinctively steps out to help, but she scurries back.

"Don't...don't...DON'T TOUCH ME!", Debbie yells scared, confused and terrified.

Her shout wakes neighbors. Lights flicker on. Ben knows he has to go. He looks at Debbie, sensing this is the last time he'll see her. She trembles, terrified. His eyes go moist.

Ben says as he leaves, "I love you, Deb."

With that, he turns away. The "Welcome Home" sign flutters, falls to the ground. A tragic tableau. As more lights go on around him, Ben picks up his pace, speeding into the dawn.


	6. Chapter 6: An Accident, Heart break & F4

The Next Day: Brooklyn Bridge

On the Brooklyn Bridge we swoop toward this epic monument. On a steel girder above the road, we see...a statue. Ben sitting on the edge of the beams, staring down at the river below, brooding, muttering.

Ben says, "A few days in space, it'll be great, what's the worst that could happen?"

A pigeon flutters past him, and drops a white gooey gift on his shoulder. Ben just glares up at the heavens.

"Perfect. Thanks.", Ben says.

He hears the sound of someone sobbing. He turns to see...a distraught bisnessman with a briefcase. The man drops his case, which plummets hundreds-of-feet into the river. The Businessman looks out, ready to jump. He doesn't see Ben (or doesn't realize Ben is not a statue).

"You think you got trouble? Take a good look, pal, how bad could it be?", Ben asked.

The Businessman looks at Ben, terrified. Ben steps forward.

Ben says, "Okay, easy there, buddy."

Backpedaling, the man slips, falling toward the roadway! His arms flail, grabbing a narrow beam - his fingers hold tight while his legs thrash over speeding traffic. Cars and trucks skim right underfoot. Ben shakes his head.

"You had to choose my spot, didn't you?", Ben asked.

Ben steps out to help, but...his weight bends the beam! The Businessman loses his grip! He falls to the road, landing hard on the highway! A few pedestrians see Ben. They point. Ben looks up, deer in headlights. He sees a massive truck bearing down on the Businessman.

Ben says drained, "This is really not my day."

Ben drops to the street. Whoomp! He lands in front of the businessman, sweeps him out of the way with one arm, and turns to the oncoming 18 wheeler cab. The driver slams his brakes, eyes wide. The truck swerves, but cannot stop! Time slows to syrup, as Ben looks a little scared. He shuts his eyes, and... shoulder-blocks the incoming truck! A football move. The truck buckles, popping a wheelie, crumpling all the way to the windshield! It looks like a metal car-compactor. The truck swerves hard, its tail smashing into steel girders. Cars screech, swerve, slamming into each other, causing a four-lane traffic accident! Windows shatter, fires flicker. One of the cars in an Nypd cruiser. Cops clamber out.

On The Highway

In a cab Reed, Johnny, and Sue sit in the back. They see the action on the bridge. Reed and Sue lock eyes, sensing the worst.

On The Brooklyn Bridge

Ben stands in the middle of the chaos, staring at the destruction. He sees the tow-truck bleeding bleeding, trapped in his cab. Ben moves to this burning hunk of steel. He swipes through the shattered window, and punches the airbag, popping it like a kid's balloon. He tries to grab the seat-belt, but his fingers are too big. He struggles.

Ben says questioningly, "A little help here? You wanna hit that button, sir?"

The driver is too woozy. Ben can't get to the button. Frustrated, he simply tears off the door, and rips the driver's seat right out of the cab! Cops round the corner. They see Ben holding onto the driver. They raise their guns.

A Cop yells, "Freeze! Put the man and the seat down!

Ben looks at the cops. Pedestrians stare, point. He realizes how this must look - a monster holding a bloody man in hand.

Approaching The Brooklyn Bridge

At the back of the traffic jam, cars screech to stops. The whole bridge is full of bumper-to-bumper traffic. We push toward one car: three doors pop open, and out come... Reed, Johnny, Sue. They look through smoke and mayhem to see...their first full look at Ben. Reed stands gutpunched.

"Not even Ben deserves that.", Johnny says.

On the Brooklyn Bridge

Ben puts the seat down, with the Driver on it. He lunges behind a truck. The cops try to follow, but flames push them back. Ben lurches away, head down, self-conscious. He tries to hide from onlookers around him and Pedestrians on walkways overhead. He wants to escape, but hears screaming motorists. He grits his teeth, and moves to help them.

On The Brooklyn Bridge Gridlock

Reed, Sue, and Johnny race toward the flames. All other people head in the opposite direction. The bridge police herds the crowd away from the accident.

A Bridge Cop says, "Back! We're evac-ing the bridge."

Reed, Sue, and Johnny slow down, swap glances.

"What now? Reed...? What do we do?", Sue asks Reed.

We then Move in on Reed. A first test of leadership. But he is not a leader. Not yet. Sue gets closer to him.

Sue says, "Ben's out there. Let's go get him."

Bridge Cop says, "Maybe you didn't hear me. Those cars are gonna blow sky high, any second."

"Look", Reed says, " We've got a friend out there in trouble. We need to get to him before -"

Bridge Cop #2 Says, "Nobody gets past this point."

A hard beat. Reed signals Sue with a look, a nod.

"What?", Sue asks.

Reed (mutters), "We need to get past them."

He motions to her body. She understands. She concentrates, and starts to turn invisible.

Bridge Cop #1 asks, "What the hell is this? A magic show?"

"But her clothes don't go invisible", Reed mutters: and then says, "Sue. Your clothes. Lose them."

Sue asksed, "What...? (realizes) Oh."

She unbuttons her blouse. Not thrilled with the idea. She wriggles out of her pants. Down to her skivvies. She reaches back to undo her bra...momentarily loses concentration and becomes visible. The sight of Sue in her undies grabs the Cops' attention. Everyone watches, stunned. The realization that she's visible hits her like a ton of bricks. Cops are transfixed. So is Reed.

"This is wrong in so many ways.", Johnny says.

"You've been working out.", states Reed.

Sue says to reed, "Shut up."

Sue takes a deep breath. Closes her eyes. Focuses. Nothing happens. She's embarrassed and furious.

Sue asks, "Any more ideas, Reed? Maybe you should strip down next, see how it feels to have fifty people staring -"

...and she disappears. Entirely. Undies float. Jaws drop.

"Uh, Sue?', Reed says asking.

She stops ranting. Realizes she's gone invisible.

Sue says invisible, "Oh. Well then..."

The undies drop. The cops stare open-mouthed. They turn to look at Reed, astonished. He sheepishly shrugs his shoulders.

Johnny says, "I'm gonna need serious therapy."

A beat. She walks away. The cops watch her, gaping. By the time they turn back around, Reed and Johnny are gone, disappearing into the clouds of smoke.

On The Brooklyn Bridge

A news chopper flies around the bridge, fighting for the best angle on the action. Reed races through wreckage. He tries to see over a big truck, and his neck streeetches! He finally sees...Ben. Reed wraps around a car, and...Boo! His face snakes right in front of Ben. Ben jumps.

Ben says, "What the -!"

"Ben. Are you okay?", Reed asks.

"Am I okay? You wanna explain that?", Ben asks.

He motions to Reed's neck. Then to his own body:

Ben says, "Or this? What the hell am I? 'Cause I sure ain't Ben anymore."

Reed opens his mouth, but he has no answer. Not yet.

"Reed! Ben! Look out!", Sue yells.

Ben spins, looking for Sue. He can't see her. But he does see...A car inches away, with gas tank flaming!

"BOOOOM!"

The first car blows!

"BOOOM!BOOOOM!BOOOOOM!"

Empty cars blow in a chain-reaction. The flames are mushrooming! Reed swipes his arms out, holding people back. His arms flatten to form a barricade - faces indent his skin. Flames lash out. A pack of attractive young women scream. Johnny leaps toward them. His feet leave the ground, giving him extra lift. He spins, lands, and embraces the women, shielding them from flames which burn up his back. He looks the ladies up and down, and gives a cheesy smile. Sue screams.

She puts her hands up (a normal reflex). The air seems to ripple around her hands, like force-fields. She looks at them, surprised, confused. Her invisible fields spirral out, partially containing the blast. But the flames hurtle closer. She fights the pressure. Blood trickles from her nose. Just as the white hot blast is about to hit her... Sue is dressed again. Visible. She screams, and pushes the force down into the road! She collapses, as the blast deflects off the street and into... An oncoming firetruck!

"BOOOOM!"

The firetruck is knocked off the ground, slewing sideways. Brakes scream. Its tail slashes out, punching through the guard-rail. The back of the truck dangles out, hundreds of feet above the water! Firemen hang off the back and sides. The truck teeters, falling! Ben wastes no time. He grabs onto the front of the truck, just as it goes off the side! He digs his heels into the ground, but his feet drag across the concrete, digging grooves into the street. on the dangling firetruck: firemen climb out, clawing toward the bridge. Their truck swings. Bits and pieces tumble down at them - a hose, an axe, a helmet. All deadly now.

The hanging ladder swoops down, with men riding on it! Ben screams! Straining with all his might. Ben screams! His muscles ripple, and...he takes his first step...back. Another scream. Another step. Another. Another. Epic, painful. He is pulling the truck back onto the bridge, inch by inch. His footsteps thud. With monumental effort, he levels the truck. Firemen scurry over hoses and ladders, some climbing over Ben.

Reed tends to Sue who has fainted from her effort. Ben steps back from the truck and slumps to the street exhausted. Wary cops close in to cover him with weapons, but... the firemen slowly begin to applaud. The crowd of onlookers joins in as well. Sue, Reed, and Johnny seem surprised, touched by the reaction. But Ben seems uncomfortable. Firemen step forward to offer Reed a couple of their coats; he hands one to Johnny and uses the other to cover Sue.

On The Brooklyn Bridge

Ben sees a familiar face in the masses: Debbie. Ben steps toward her, but she stops him with a look. She places something on the ground and runs off into the crowd. Ben sees something glistening on the ground. He stoops over to pick up...her engagemenr ring. His big fingers can't grip it. He tries in vain. Hopeless, pathetic. A beat. And... A hand grabs the ring. It's Reed. Quiet, close.

Reed says to Ben strongly, "I swear to you, I will do everything in my power until there is not a breath left in me: you are going to be Ben again."

Off the wounded look in Ben's eyes, wanting to believe him...

Emergency Holding Area

An impromptu command center - a series of police tents, surrounded by emergency vehicles, News vans, firetrucks.

In A Tent In The Emergency Holding Area

Reed, Sue, Ben and Johnny sit together, getting changed. They get ready to go, but the Chief fireman enters, stopping them. Chief fireman There's some folks outside, want to talk to you.

Reed states, "We're not going public with this. We're scientists, not celebrities."

"Too late, son.", The Chief fireman says.

He turns on a little TV monitor in the corner. News footage plays on all stations, with the tagline: Fantastic Four.

Chief fireman says, "That's what they're calling you. The Fantastic Four."

"Nice.", Johnny says.

Johnny heads for the exit.

"Johnny, slow down. Let's think this through, a second.", Sue says.

Johnny pauses. Rubs his chin once. And...

Johnny says quickly, "Okay. Done thinking."

He runs out. Sue, Ben, and Reed swap glances, knowing Johnny cannot be their spokesman. They take off after him, out to -

Exiting The Emergency Holding Area To The Field Of Press

ClickClickClick! Fifty cameras flash. The field is full of press. Our heroes freeze, shocked by the crowd. Johnny eats up the attention. Ben turns, self-conscious. Reed notices. The Chief Fireman turns to them.

The Chief fireman, "Which one of you's the leader?"

Johnny does not hesitate.

"That'd be me.", Johnny says.

The Chief fireman says, "No seriously."

A beat. Sue and Ben turn to Reed. The Chief hands him a mic.

"You're on, son. They all want a statement.", The Chief fireman says.

All eyes go on Reed. He looks out, gulps hard. A long beat.

"Uh", Reed start, "during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to as yet-unidentified radioactive energy, most likely some kind of nucleotide compoun-"

Nobody came for a science class. A crush of questions overwhelms Reed:

Various Reporters ask, "What happened on the bridge? Does it hurt to stretch? Were you really on fire? Is it true that one of you can fly?"

Johnny says, "Working on it. And it's a lot harder -"

"We don't know much more than you do, at this point. Which is why we will be going directly to the lab, where we can diagnose our symptoms and -", Sue says.

Reporter #2 asks, "Symptoms? So it's like a disease?"

Reed looks at Ben's face, feeling the guilt. Ben is lost in thought, looking at Deb's engagement ring. Johnny leaps in.

Johnny says, "Symptoms? Please. If having powers is a disease, then yeah we got it. And we are gonna blow your minds. There's a new day dawning. The day of the Fantastic Four.

"That thing doesn't look too fantastic.", says Reporter #3.

The Reporter nods toward Ben. Ben's fists tighten, the sound of rocks crushing together. Reed feels the pain.

Reed says to the reporters, "Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero who's been through a terrible orde-"

"What he's trying to say is: every team needs a mascot...", Johnny says.

Reporters laugh. Ben turns his head away. Reed burns.

"Look," Reed says, "we went up to space to find a way to understand DNA, to cure disease, save lives. Well, now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line... Thank you. No more questions."

Reed, Sue, and Ben get up to go. The press waits a beat, then surges. Ben spins, holding up one finger. A giant.

"Be nice.", Ben says.

The press step back, intimidated. Flashbulbs pop, and Ben's face freezes.


	7. Chapter 7: Reed's House and RMWR

Outside of the Baxter Building

Reporters snap pictures. A police convoy drives up, stopping in front of a towering high-rise. Sue, Reed, and Johnny and get out of a police-car. Ben steps out of a big paddy-wagon, which immediately bounces back up to the normal axle position. Cops hold back the surging press. Ben keeps his head down, self-conscious. He passes Johnny, smiling for the cameras.

"Smile, Ben. They want to like you. Give 'em your good side. Or your less bad side", Johnny says.

Ben turns to a group of little kids.

Ben says looking stiff, tentative, "Uh...don't do drugs."

The kids flinch. Ben trudges on. Johnny smiles bright, doing hand-signs for F4. Sue pulls him toward

Inside the Baxter Building Lobby

The Fantastic Four enter. They are greeted by Jimmy O'hoolihan, an old-time doorman with a kind smile.

O'hoolihan says, "Welcome back to the Baxter, Dr. Richards. All that for you?"

He motions to the flashing cameras outside.

"I'm afraid so...", Reed says.

He searches for the name. Sue steps up.

"Jimmy. Good to see you again", Sue says smiling.

He smiles at Sue, then at Reed.

O'hoolihan says, "Good to see you too... Don't worry, sir. I know how crowded that head of yours is."

Reed asks, "Any visitors while I was away?"

O'hoolihan says, "Just the usual. Told 'em you were circling round outer space-."

"Okay", Reed says.

He opens a drawer full of letters from the ban. Reed looks sheepish. He shuts the drawer, looks to Johnny and Sue.

"We had a tough year", Reed says..

"Yeah", Ben says, "nine years straight."

Reed looks at Ben. Thanks a lot.

"", says O'hoolihan while signaling him to come here for a private conversation.

Reed answers, "Yes."

"I thought you should know that Rachel is here", O'hoolihan whispers.

"What", Reed says.

"Well, brought her here last week and I have been keep a close eye on her since you have been away. But, right now she's on her way back from playing at the Wondervelts house", O'hoolihan whispers so only Reed can hear.

Reed says, "Thank you Jimmy."

Inside the Baxter Building Elevator

They enter. Reed hits the top button, for the 20th floor.

"Twenty? From outside the place looks a lot taller", Johnny says.

"Oh, it is.", Reed says.

The doors close, but...the elevator does not move. A moment.

Johnny say, "Either we're moving really fast...or not at all."

A digital readout on the panel: Exceed Maximun Weight. A sign reads: Maximun Capacity: 2000 pounds. They turn to Ben.

Ben says, "I'll take the stairs."

Doors open. He lumbers out. As the doors close behind him, he looks back over his shoulder, locking eyes with Reed.

Inside the Baxter Buidling Elevator

The elevator rises. Reed roils with guilt.

"How come Ben can't turn it on and off like us?", Sue asks Reed.

Reed responds, "That's what we're here to find out."

"If it happened to him, then it could...", Sue says refusing to finish the sentence.

Happen to all of them. Reed nods softly.

Johnny says, "Wait. You mean there's chance we could be full-on-24-7-fantastic?"

Sue says to her brother, "Grow up, Johnny. You want to run around on fire for the rest of your life?"

"Is that a trick question? C'mon, I can't be the only one who thinks this is cool", Johnny says.

Reed considers. But Sue cuts him short with a look. DING! The elevator stops.

Inside the Baxter Building - Atrium - Moments later

The elevator opens. They step out. They might be on the 20th floor, but Reed owns the building from here to floor sixty. It's a massive atrium, lit by skylights far above - Reed leads them into another area filled with separate "apartments" and all the amenities of home.

After tossing the mail on a table-.

"We should stay here until we can define the extent of our changes...", Reed says as he's hearing Ben's footsteps.

"Wow", exlcaims Johnny, "This place is deluxe. You got cable?"

"Believe it or not he lives here", Sue says.

Reed says while turning on the lights, "But, I have to warn you, it's going to be a little crowded in some areas."

While Sue stands with her hands on her hips and Johnny surprised. Then Reed walks back out rolling up his sleeves.

Reeds then asks, "So, what do you think?"

Johnny says, 'I don't know Reed. I think you might be brining your work home with you."

Reeds laughs.

"Come let me show you guys where you'll be staying", Reed says to Sue and Johnny.

"Busy guy", Johnny says to Sue as he starts to follow Reed.

Outside of the Baxter Building

The press has died down, but there are still plenty of cameras. A maybach sedan rolls up. Victor emerges, wearing sunglasses. This time, the press pay no attention to him. No cameras flash. Victor tightens, and enters the building.

Inside Sue's Room

Sue walks out of the bathroom in a robe, drying her hair. She notices a familiar book on a shelf: a scrapbook. She flips through it. It's filled with pictures of Reed and his inventions - a lot less fancy than Victor's multimedia globe. She stops at a picture of her and Reed in college. A noise, and she turns, flinching slightly, surprised to see...Victor. He smiles, standing at the door, watching her.

"God, I've been so worried about you", Victor says to Sue.

She notices the scar on his head.

"Victor", Sue says, "your scar -"

Victor responds, "I told you, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to -", Sue says as she starts to apologise.

"Please", Victor says as he interrupts Sue, "no apologies. I've arranged for your things to be moved to one of my condos. You'll have round-the clock care. "

He goes for her bag. But she stops him. For a moment .

"Thank you, that's generous, but I think I should stay here. With my brother. Until we get a handle on this", says Sue.

Victor is not used to being rebuffed. He gives a thin smile.

Victor implies, "Sue. I think you should let my doctors have a look at you."

A tense beat. Standoff. Made more tense by - Reed

Victor! What are you doing here?

They turn to see Reed approaching, with towels in hand.

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing... How much do you know about what happened to you?", says Victor.

Reed says, "Not much. We need to run tests to see the extent of the damage."

Victor pauses. He looks at Sue, knowing she's here to stay.

"Well, let me know if there is anything I can do. We're all in this together now", says Victor.

Victor shakes Reed's hand. His grip is so tight that Reed's fingers stretch. Victor lets go, and turns to Sue, who puts her hand out. He smiles, and shakes. He heads off. Reed looks at his hand. Shakes his wrist. He looks at Victor.

Inside the Baxter Building - Hall

Victor moves fast, holds tight to his anger. Reed catches up.

"Victor wait... I just wanted to say, I'm sorry the mission didn't go as planned -", said Reed as he tried to apologise.

Victor suddenly wheels on Reed. Lights flicker.

"Didn't go as planned? It was a catastrophe. You ruined the lives of four people -", Victot says to Reed.

"I ruined?", Reed says questioningly, "With all due respect, I told you to abort -"

"Abort? Reed, I put my company, my name, billions of dollars on the line, and I will not let you make me look like a fool -", exclaims Victor.

"Victor", Reed says, "if we could understand what happened to us -"

Victor yells, "I don't want to understand it. This isn't one of your science projects. I just want to fix it. Fast!"

Reed sees Victor's scar maybe growing. Lights dim.

A voice says, "There a problem, Vic?"

They turn to see...Ben down the hall, leaning in a doorway. Victor tightens, looking at Ben's massive rock-hewn body.

"No problem, Ben.", Victor says.

He turns back to Reed. Close, quiet. Lights flicker.

Victor whispers, "Just pay your goddamn electric bill, and get to work on a cure."

Victor steps away, toward the elevator. He passes Ben, who just smiles and waves "goodbye." Before Victor's finger taps the down-button, the button lights up (as if the circuit responded to him). Reed exhales, shaken. Victor steps into -

Inside the Baxter Building Elevator

The doors close, and Victor really lets loose. He slams his fist into a steel wall. The wall buckles, steel denting. Victor shakes out his hand, and sees...a rippling metallic shell under the skin. He stares at it in horror. The dark surface pulsates with electric energy. What is he becoming...?

Inside the Baxter Building - From out of the elevator

DING! The elevator stops on the 20th floor and out comes a little 6-year-old girl . As she gets off the elevator she walks toward the kitchen; tosses her bag on the counter, opens the refrigerator, takes out two hot dogs, puts them on a plate in the microwave and then turns the tv on to watch NCIS. And then a minute later the microwave beeps and she takes the hot dogs out to put they in two buns and puts mustard of them. Then she takes the plate to sit at the table to eat and watch tv.

5 Minutes later

She throws the plate away and goes to sit on the couch and wraps a blanket around herself and she continues to watch tv.

20 Minutes later

Sue and Johnny come into kitchen looking to fix something to eat when someone says-.

"Who are you?What are you doing here?", asks The unknown person.

Then Sue and Johnny look at the couch to see a little girl sitting on it wraped in a blanket.

Sue asks, "Who are you."

The little girls responds, "I asked you first, so therefore you have to answer."

Sue and Johnny look at each other for a moment then back at the child.

Sue says smiling, "My name is Susan Storm, but people call me Sue and this is my younger brother Johnny Storm. And we're here because we'll be staying here for now."

The little girl says, "My name is Rachel."

Sue then asks, "Rachel what?"

The little girl says, "Rachel Marie Washington Richards."

After she says Richards both Sue and Johnny look surprised and shocked because neither knew that Reed had a daughter. And that's when Ben comes .

"Sue. Where are you?", asks Ben.

"In here", says Johnny since being the first to come to his senses while his sister is still in shock.

As Ben walks in Rachel thros the blanket off herself and runs to give Ben a hug. But, she runs into him and falls on her butt.

"Ow.", Rachel says while sitting on the floor.

Ben then looks down to see Rachel.

Ben says, "Rachel. What are you doing here?"

Rachel says getting up, "We'll Uncle Ben I was trying to give you a hug when I fell and we got out of camp eraly for safety reasons."

Rachel then gets a good look at Ben and says, "What happened to you Uncle Ben. Why are you orange and made of rocks?"

Ben then is self-conscious and begins to leave when Rachel stops him.

Rachel says, "Wow. You look ssooooooooo cool Uncle Ben. Can I take you to school as my science project."

Ben says, "No. And are you sure I'm not scaring you."

Rachel smiles and says, "You scare me. You could never scare because you''re nice, kind, big hearted and my favorite UNCLE EVER."

Sue then clears her throat and says, "Ben. You know here."

Ben says, "Ya, she lives her."

Johnny says, "Ben, we didn't know that Reed has a daughter."

Right after that is said Reed walks in and everyone turns their head to look at him and he freezes in place.

Then Reed says, "What?"

And that's when he looks at Ben, then Johnny and when he looks at Sue he sees all these different emotions until she looks away.

Johnny says, "Reed. I didn't know you had a daughter."

When he says that Reed has this look of confusion on his face.

Reed then responds, "I don't have a daughter."

Ben then says, "Reed. Rachel's here."

Then he has this look of understanding on his face when Ben says that and then he rubs the back of his head out of nervousness.

"Okay", is all Reed says.

So, Rachel gets up and gives Reed a hug.

"Hey, Daddy", exclaims Rachel.

"Hey. How are you?", says Reed.

"Fine.", Rachel says, "But, why are they staying here with us and how long?"

"Well", Reed says, "because when we were in outer space the storm cloud fundamentally altered our DNA. So, now we each have an ability and tomorrow we will start running tests to see how much it's altered to find a way to reverse it."

"Oh", is all Rachel says.

"So, I think it's time I introduce you to everyone right now so that there is no more confusion", says Reed.

"Well, Rachel this is Susan Storm and her younger brother Johnny Storm. Sue, Johnny, I'd like you to meet my niece Racel Marie Washington Richards", Reed says.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rachel", says Sue.

"It's nice to meet you, too ", says Rachel.

"And I'm Johnny, it's nice to meet you, too", says Johnny.

"Nice to meet you as well Johnny", Rachel says.

"How about-", Reed begins but is interrupted by Rachel.

"Shh", Rachel says, "NCIS is on and it's my favorite episode."

Rachel gets down and walks to the couch to watch tv. At that there was an akward silence.

"Well, I think it's time for you to hear the house rules", says


	8. Chapter 8: Rules, Findings & Equipment?

**I wanted to say sorry that I haven't updated yet, it's just at the time I had a lot of school work to do and the semster to study for & take. And I wanted to say that since it's summer time I will be updatting at least once to three times a week or more, but I'm getting back into the habit of writing. And I've been feeling like I shouldn't write anymore is why I haven't updated. It's just me growing up and not liking it one bite now. And I'll try to update more if possible since I probably have insomnia cause I don't like sleeping and it fucks up my plans whenI sleep through most of the day. So, enjoy my fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic 4, but if I did I wouldn't know what to do with it other than to have Reed and Sue together by the time they went on that walk together. So, they would have kissed or something. WOW. I'm babbling. Well time to get into this NEWWWWW CHHHHAPPPPPTTTTTERRRRRRRR! HELL YA!**

"Well, I think it's time for you to hear the house rules", Rachel says braking the akward silence.

"House Rules", Johnny says using air quotes with one eyebrow raised.

Rachel says, " Yes, house rules", also using air quotes too, while Sue and Johnny watch and listen, and Reed and Ben just watch laughing on the inside at what is about to be said.

Rachel begins by says, "So, the house rules are simple", using air quotes on house rules, "#1 You have to be home before 5pm, #2 you can't leave with someone knowing where you are going but for me I have to have someone with me, #3 You can't cause trouble/ no distrubing the people here, #4 You have to clean up after yourself meaning whatever you eat out of or cook in you have to clean up", she says this while looking at Johnny slighty glaring at him, "and The Golden Rule: Rule #5 Don't touch anything that Daddy is working on/ has worked on/ something that you aren't supposed to be messing", Rachel finishes.

"Well, those rules are only for you cuz we're adults and you're a child", Johnny says while walking toward Rachel and patting her head while bending down to her eye level.

"Johnny", Sue says reprimanding Johnny, while still trying to grasp the concept of Rachel being Reed's niece _not_ his daughter, while being relieved.

And after that Rachel is mad and so she's glaring at Johnny like she wants to murder him.

Reed says calmingly to Rachel, "Rachel calm down."

But, Rachel is so mad she smirks at Johnny and says sweetly, "Oh really", as she grabs Johnny's hand and then flips him onto his back. Sue and Johnny are surprised and Johnny in pain on the ground and Ben is lauging his rock butt off.

Reed says upset, "Rachel Marie", while going over to help Johnny up along with Sue.

"Sorry about that Johnny. Rachel here has a very bad temper that she is trying to learn how to control. Right, Rachel", says Reed apologeticly.

Johnny says, "It's okay. I'm fine. Just a little ache. No harm done." And he's up with the help of Sue and Reed.

"Rachel", Reed says, "apologize to Johnny."

Rachel says begrugingly, "But, I don't want to apologize. It's his fault anyway for being trying to be a smart alec." And Reed justlook at her warningly to apologize or else.

So Rachel says frowning, "I'm sorry for flipping you", but mutters, "And for your stupidty", as she walks to go to her room. And Reed rubs the back of head out of nervousness.

"Well, I guess it's time to start running test", Reed says to everyone that in the room.

the Baxter Building - the Lab during the Day

Sue works the controls. Rachel approaches Ben with an electrode needle and hands it to Reed. He tries to stick the needle into Ben, but it snaps.

"You got a chisel round here", Ben asks.

"If we're going to identify the source of the mutation", Reed begins, "we need to isolate your recombinant DNA so we can activate positional genomes", Rachel finishes.

Ben looks to Sue for translation.

"We need to give you a physical, so we know what got zapped", Sue says.

"Well why didn't you say so? You want me to lift some weights or something" Ben askes.

Reed shakes his head. He approaches with an x-ray machine.

Reed says, "No, just sit back. We have a good sense of your strength from the firetruck. We need to find the source of your strength."

He turns on the X-ray machine. The graph shows solid rock. The rays don't penetrate. Sue and Reed look confused.

"How bad is it? You know I used to smoke", Ben says.

Reed grabs a blood pressure machine, but the strap is way too short to wrap around Ben's arm. Reed stands stumped. He looks at is tray full of instruments. He picks up the little rubber reflex-hammer. But it looks miniscule compared to Ben. Reed has an idea. He opens a drawer full of hardware tools. He pulls of a real hammer. He approaches Ben.

Reed says, "Okay, this might smart a little."

But Rachel asks walking away, "Is it safe to do that?"

And Reed responds, "It's safer, but how can anything be prove safe by a defintion that many have their own opinion of."

"I just asked if it was safe not a lecture of what safe is, but you can continue", Rachel says now far awaaayyyyyyy from Ben, Reed and Sue.

He taps Ben's knee lightly, and Bens's leg kicks! Slamming up! Right between Reed's legs! The ultimate kick in the crotch. Reed stretches up a few feet, then snaps back, wincing.

Reed says (in a high-pitched voice), "We'll...continue this later."

Rachel says in a know-it-all vocie, "I told you so. Well, more likely asked, but it still the same and I'll go get some ice", while walking away.

Baxter Building - the Lab - 5 minutes later

From their second level control room, Reed and Sue observe Johnny in an enclosed fire-proof chamber. Flames escape through the vents of the chamber...he's fully torched! Reed watches the read-out: it climbs from 2000 to 4000 degrees Kelvin. They are essentially taking his temperature. Inside the chamber: Johnny turns white hot, blinding to look at: the chamber walls begin to glow red. Machines go haywire. His feet even start to lift off the ground, levitating a foot or two. He looks down, excited, burning hotter and hotter.

"Back it down, Johnny!", Reed says.

Johnny says to Reed, "I can go hotter!"

He won't stop. Reed pulls a switch on the wall. Foam sprays out of nozzles, dousing Johnny's flames. He stands there, covered in thick foam. His body steams. So does his temper.

Johnny says to Sue and Reed, "You're really cramping my style here."

"You were at 4000 Kelvin. Any hotter, you're approaching supernova -", Says Sue.

"Sweet.", Johnny replies.

Sue says to Johnny as it's obvious, "That's the temperature of the sun."

"Not only could you kill yourself, but you could set fire to Earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life as we know it.", Reed says.

"Gotcha. Okay. Supernova bad.", Johnny says.

Reed looks at the control panels.

Sue says, "He cooked the equipment."

Frustrated, Reed looks at the smoking system. And we cut to -


	9. Chapter 9: Awkward & Unwanted

the Baxter Building - the Lab later

Reed and Ben sit in chairs, facing each other. A moment passes. Ben taps his fingers on the chair, making small dents. Reed looks down at his clipboard. A little awkward.

"Okay", Reed says awkwardly as he continues to ask, "I've uh, got some questions, from Sue. That she thought might be better coming from me... Can you, you know, go to the bathroom...like normal..."

"Yeah", Ben says (a moment) and continues, "You don't wanna know the details."

"Ben, I'm afraid I've got to ask -", Reed says.

Ben says threatingly, "Not unless you want that clipboard stretched up your -"

"O-kay. We'll skip that question.", Reed says.

the Baxter Building - the Lab Moments Later

Reed and Johnny now. Johnny exercises. Reed stands nearby. Clipboard in hand.

"Is there something about flames? About flaming, that you -", Reed trys to ask.

Johnny says offended, "What are you trying to say? Just because I dress well and like to dance -"

"What?", Reed says confused, "No. I'm trying to figure out why we each ended up with different symptoms."

"Oh, well that's easy", Says Johnny, "I'm hot. You're...well, you're a little limp. Sue's easy to see through. And Ben's always been a hardass. (a moment) Why aren't you writing this down?"

Reed sighs. It's going to be a long process.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I wanted to next chapter to be seperate because of the drama that unfolds and what is said. And because of theis some of you are guessing or know what's going to happen next. <strong>

**New News: And I will be updating my X-Men Evolution fanfic soon cuz the idea I had changed so I will be changing the summary a little, but the rest of the fanfic will stay the same, ll but the third chapter I messed it up and will be rewriting that particular chapter. And I might have a My Babysitter's a Vampire fanfic out soon. I have an idea so I'm gonna see if I can write it.**


End file.
